The Curious case of the magical ammo
by Tiger5906
Summary: Yeah, it helps the survivors. But isn't it unfair for the infected if they never run out of bullets?


1Hunter smirked as he silently crept towards the statue with that globe on his head, snickering when there wasn't a survivor in sight.

"Yessssss, im here just in time. Boomer must've kept them busy with that retarded horde of his."

As he approached the statue, his smirk grew even larger as the ammo pile came into sight. "Jackpot...".

With one swift motion, he swiped all of the ammo and guns, and proceeded to dump them into the ongoing fire beside the giant. "If they don't have ammo, they cant shoot us. Cant shoot us, cant kill us."

Grinning from ear to ear at his stroke of brilliance, he ran ahead, hoping to catch the survivors off guard with an ambush. "According to Boomer, they all ran out of ammo and Molotovs. Must've wasted it on the hordes."

Couple of minutes later, he heard four set of footsteps entering the room, the owners sighing in relief when there wasn't a zombie in sight. "Finally some peace!!" exclaimed the girl.

"Yeah, ill say. That was insane!" screamed Louis.

"Hey guys," Francis started, "Is it me, or did it seem like they weren't attacking us?"

"What're ya talkin' about pansy?"

Growl. "I mean that, yes they were attacking us, but more like to distract us. Almost like they were trying to buy time."

The others pondered what he had said. Zoey spoke up. "While it seems logical, I don't think they would be ABLE to do that. That requires them to be able to think of a plan even though they're dead set on eating us. That would require a functioning brain-"

"Something you lack, Francis." Bill cackled.

He frowned. "Im just sayin', they didn't act like a normal horde. It seemed too organized to me."

Zoey sighed. "Either way, we used everything we had to fight them off, we have *nothing* on us."

Louis frowned. "Not even my trusty pills..."

They limped to the center of the room, Hunter snickering from a distance. He inched closer to hear their reactions when the found out there wasn't any-

"AMMO HERE!!!"

Yeah, ammo... "WHAT?!!"

Hunter listened for the telltale 'click' of the ammo being loaded into the automatic shotgun. "This doesn't make any sense!"

With a shrill cry, he leapt from the shadows and onto the statue's platform, staring at the pile in disbelief and scaring the survivors as well.

Francis was about to go all out. At least that was the case until he realized that it wasn't attacking. It was just staring at the ammo and frankly he looked kinda pissed.

"...the FUCK?" The Hunter yelled in rage. "I thought I threw the ammo into the fire!!"

By this time, everyone was confused:

'It can talk?!'

'Why isn't it attacking'

'Is he fuckin' stupid AND infected?'

'Maybe he's on pills...'

Hunter growled and grabbed all the ammo and dumped it into the fire. When he returned, so did the ammo. He growled harder as his frustration levels rose. "DAMMIT!!"

This time he grabbed a handful of ammo and threw it into the fire. He paled as he visibly saw the pocket of ammo refill itself.

"?!"

"Dude, now I know im not seeing things!! I told you guys those things were unlimited!" Francis yelled.

He walked up to the hunter and patted it on the back. "I understand the pain you're going though now. Ammo piles are unlimited, but for some odd reason, Health kits aren't. You would think you would need the kits just as much as the ammo, but apparently you don't."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, Pistols are unlimited too. If I reach into my vest, there's always a ammo cartridge in there."

"Freaky."

"I know."

The five of them sat in silence, the fire beside them crackling in the otherwise dark room.

"Dude with the tattoos, I have a question about those pistols of yours."

"Shoot."

"What if you have like nothing on? Where will the ammo come from then?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~ Owari

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gomennesai, I've been gone for an unbelievably long time...(years). So long infact, that I am now 16!!!!

So yeah, I was reading a L4D fic about how even though you die, you end up in closets or safe rooms somewhere along the storyline and how absolutely every one isn't disturbed by this at all.

So yeah, I always wanted to know how ammo stashes are infinite. And how Pistols are unlimited.

I like Hunters last question... Where DO they come from?

Boomer: Skin pockets!! :B

Ja Ne!


End file.
